Eternal
by Yami Arike
Summary: Pure fluff! A poetry assignment gets Kurama thinking about Hiei.. and vice versa. Sweetness, and two good poems written by me ^^.


Eternal  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction   
by Yami Arike  
  
note: kitsune= fox, jaganshi= 'one whom possesses the Jagan', sugoi= great/good ureshii= I'm happy, ningens=humans, ai= my, baka=stupid (but you all knew that one, right? ^^) and koi=lover. - is a scene change, ~ is writing, and '...' is a thought.  
  
THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS YAOI, A MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, JUST HIT THE STUPID 'BACK' BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER!  
  
personal note: I just thought it fitting that I write this little blurb on this story, so bear with me.. ^^'''. I just wanted to let everyone know that though my pen name is derived from Yu-Gi-Oh, my first obsession was Yu Yu Hakusho…. or namely, Kurama. The first fanfiction I wrote online was Yu Yu Hakusho. I have so far written 30+ for this particular anime, but most are not deemed 'appropriate' for this website. If you would like to read some of them, or any of my other work not featured on this site because of the rating, e-mail me at mirandamalfoy@msn.com ..  
  
E T E R N A L  
  
He tossed his fine red hair, the bright color contrasting with his white shirt. Kurama, or Shuuichi as he was known to the Ningens, glanced warily at the clock on his desk. One a.m. It was too late to be up, but he'd rest easier knowing thie poem was done for his class assignment. He yawned and his emerald eyes were shadowed with exhaustion. Maybe he should go to bed…  
"No. I have to finish this." he told himself, picking up his pen and glancing at the assignment paper the sensei had handed out:  
  
Write a poem about something that frightens you.   
  
Kurama tilted back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. What frightened him? Death? Yes, his mother dying… but not him. He'd be sad if Yusuke died too, or Botan, or any of the others, like…  
Hiei.  
The kitsune sighed, his eyes sliding shut dreamily. Ah, yes, Hiei. 'I am always frightened for him. I always worry about him.' he thought, licking his lips. Hiei was a mystery.. one that drove Kurama mad. The Jaganshi seemed so cold and bitter.. but had warmed up considerably during the time he had been friends with Kurama.  
"Friends.." the redhead chuckled darkly. Close friends. Intimate friends. But not lovers, as he wished. No, Hiei probably would laugh at something like that. He certainly did seem adept at ignoring or blushing furiously at Kurama's flirting… 'Maybe he's just shy..' Kurama thought, smiling. 'Hiei, shy? Well, about relationships, maybe. He cares for ultimately no one.. except Yukina… but he seemed so concerned when I was hurt at the Dark Tournament..' Kurama shook his head, finding the more he thought about the dark little Jaganshi the more freely his pen's ink formed words on the blank notebook paper. After a few moments of writing, Kurama yawned, ignoring the notion o changing and falling onto his bed in his button-down shirt and jeans.  
--  
'A dark blip, perhaps. That's all you can see of me…' Hiei thought, jumping from branch to branch of the large sakura tree outside Kurama's window. He peered inside. Baka kitsune… he fell asleep like that, with the window open and all! Hiei jumped inside the window noiselessly from long practice, shutting the glass pane behind him. His crimson eyes drifted to the sleeping form in the bed. Kurama slumbered peacefully, sprawled out, red hair glinting in the pale moonlight. Hiei watched him for a few moments, then looked over at the kitsune's desk. Working late again, Kurama? Such a perfectionist…  
Hiei squinted at the paper underneath him. It was Kurama's handwriting alright, and slowly he read his friend's words:  
  
~Fire dancing on ice  
Your power can explode  
and lash out like an angry storm.  
I fear for your safety.  
You are distant  
Following your own agenda.  
This worries me.  
I fear for the ones you care for.  
But most of all, ai Jaganshi..  
I fear what you would do   
if you knew I loved you.  
The darkest fear that tears at my heart  
is the fact I love you with all of my soul  
and you will never know.~  
  
Hiei looked between the paper in his hands and the sleeping kitsune in the bed. A smile crept up on his face, and he snatched the pen off the desk and scribbled furiously on the paper. Once he finished, he laid the paper in the bed with Kurama, but not before stroking a soft strand of red hair fondly.   
--  
Kurama awoke very suddenly, the odd feeling someone had been in his room tingling in his spine. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, reflecting off black ink.. The redhead stared, wondering how the paper had gotten in his bed. And then he realized not only his words were on the page, but right underneath it:  
  
~Ai kistune  
Do not fear for me  
Just remember that I worry about you more.  
Your face haunts my dreams  
Your voice warms my cold heart  
And your smiles make me melt.  
I love you too, kitsune.  
Ureshii.~  
  
A brilliant grin lit Kurama's face. He re-read the paper, emerald eyes brightening.  
"Do you like it?" came the dark voice. Hiei hopped inside the redhead's windowsill.   
"Sugoi…" Kurama replied, standing up and gazing down into the crimson eyes of his Jaganshi. He traced a pale finger down Hiei's cheek.  
"Hiei?"  
"Yes, koi?" the dark-haired one asked. Kurama flushed.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Hiei's lips fought, but in the end they curled into a smile.  
"Yes, Kurama. Kiss me all you want."  
And the kitsune did.  
  
  
--**--  
e n d  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
